


Sledding

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Eight of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Alex and Hank go sledding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sledding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP sledding in the winter, person B sitting in the front, person A sitting in the back. Person B turns around and kisses person A, and when they pull away they whisper “you have to carry the sled back up” and runs away, leaving person A to yell at them.

"Here we are! It's a perfect hill, and it has a beautiful view, doesn't it, Alex?" Hank said as he stopped at the top of a huge hill, dragging a two-person sled behind him.

 

"Yeah, it really is," Alex said from behind him (though Alex's gaze was a lot lower than Hank thought). He trudged up the last few feet and stood next to the other mutant. He pulled the sled around in front of them and quickly sat down, gesturing for Hank to sit behind him. "Hurry up, or I'm going down without you."

 

Hank sighed and climbed on, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist. "This better be worth it, or the trip here would be- AHHH!"

 

Alex had used his powers to propel them forward faster than a normal human, and now they were bouncing down the hill much to quickly for Hank's taste.

 

"Slow- Down- Please- OH, I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Hank screeched. He clung tighter to the blond in front of him, not appreciating the laughter. "Shut up, I'm being serious!"

 

Alex didn't even try to stifle his laughter. "And I'm being James. Loosen up, have fun!" He rolled off of the sled as it slid to a stop at the base of the hill. "Besides-" he turned and kissed Hank softly- "You have to carry the sled back up." He took off running back to the top, laughing at Hank's attempts to catch him _and_ carry the sled.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's Pairing: Bruce/Tony!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
